


At last

by Shelly_Webster



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Webster/pseuds/Shelly_Webster
Summary: Elio now an old man back in B. still remembers the love he has for Oliver...





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote after I finished reading Aciman's book. Enjoy! (English is not my native language, so excuse me for any mistakes)

Elio turned 75 last month. Even he couldn't believe that he had reached this age. He always thought that he would be long gone by now, but no, life had other plans for him, here he was, an old fragile man with a heart condition back in B. waiting for his life to be over.  
He had lived a good life, he couldn't complain. His work was also his passion, he travelled a lot, he had lived in the biggest and most interesting cities around the world. He was loved by men and women and sometimes he loved them back. Never wholeheartedly though, because there was a part of him, of his heart, that always belonged to Oliver.  
"Oliver..." Even now so many years after the last time he saw him here in B. when he thought of him, his heart, his litterally broken heart now, would skip a beat. He couldn't remember his voice or the exact color of his eyes but he could remember the feeling when Oliver, just before entering the taxi that waited, looked at him and called him by his name, with a shake in his voice and red eyes. "Elio" he would whisper and that was the last of the words he would ever speak. But they were enough. Because he knew that even though he would never have him by his side, he would have a part from his heart, that he also remembered everything.  
Their lifes went on from there apart, Elio kept travelling and working when Annella passed away to. He would occasionally look Oliver up on the internet, this facinating invention that could bring the whole world right in front of your eyes. He would learn about his new works, the books he published, the lectures he gave. He made quite a name for himself at his field of work.  
However, 6 years ago, he was devastated to read the news of his death. "Our beloved husband, father and grandfather Oliver passed away..." Elio was shattered. He cried and cried for days. Their beloved father, his beloved Oliver was gone forever. That was it. Deep down in his heart though, even if he was ashamed to admit it, even to himself, he was glad he died. Now he belonged to no one, now he was part of the universe and Elio would pretend that he was somewhere around and could watch him from time to time.  
One year after that he had his first heart attack. He had never paid much attention to his health, he smoked for over 50 years, so he wasn't exactly surprised when it happened. The doctor said that the heart attack left him with a malfunctioning heart. He really didn't care though. The ones he loved were all gone, he had retired from work, death was more than welcome, he felt that his life had run its course .  
It was then when he decided to move back to B. To spent the rest of his life in his most favorite place with the ghosts of the people he loved. His father, his mother, Oliver, Mafalda were all gone but also eternally there, no one could take them away from him.  
He hired a gardener to look after the garden and a woman in her 60's or so to run the house and look after him.  
Her name was Carmella, she was from Crema and stayed with him. She was a widow and had a daughter and a very cute 10 year old grandaughter that would sometimes visit them and stay over. She reminded Elio vaguely of Vimini, maybe because she was smart and little or because he hadn't actually met many 10 year old girls.  
The days would pass quietly, uneventfully, Elio didn't do much, he read, sometimes he would play the piano and was lost in his world for the biggest part of the day. This house that was always filled with people, when his parents were alive, was now quiet and empty, but Elio didn't mind. He liked it better that way.  
It was a cloudy windy February day when he woke up with a strange but warm feeling. The night before he dreamed of Oliver, like many other nights, but this time it was different. It was so vivid, so real, Elio felt he could actually touch him. He thought of the dream all day long, sometimes he would feel like if he turned he would see Oliver standing behind him and smile.  
He went to bed early that night, he felt tired and a bit out of breath. Carmella came in his room a little later to check on him and say goodnight. Elio close his eyes but couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Oliver. A man that knew so little but loved so much. A love that conquered time, distance and now death and kept going strong. And mostly the odd feeling he had all day that he was with him.  
Just as he started to doze off he felt a pain in his chest. It was something usual so it didn't worry him. As time went by though, the pain became worse and his breathing more difficult. It reminded him of the day that he had his first heart attack. He had to call Carmella and ask for help, but suddenly a voice in his head said "What's the point?". Indeed what was the point of surviving another heart attack? Of living among the ghosts of his loved ones, a lonely fragile old man... The pain got worse and he closed his eyes.  
Suddenly there was light. He looked around, he was in B. on a bright summer day. The breeze was moving the trees, he could hear the sea. Looking around he saw Oliver sitting at the breakfast table. He wore his shirt, open in the chest as always, and shorts, his sunglasses and his hair was combed back and still damp. He was reading a book and he was again 24 years old. At this moment Elio felt the pain and the agony fade away and he was light as a feather. Relieved and happy.  
That moment Oliver looked up from his book, took his sunglasses off and a smile lit up his face. He stood up and moved towards Elio with open arms. "Elio, Elio, Elio.... At last! " he said with his eyes bright and blue as the sky. "You know how long I have been waiting for you?"

\-----------------------

Carmella found Elio in his bed the next morning when she went in his bedroom to check him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Elio was a good man she thought, a lonely, bit grumpy, but a good man. His expression though was something she would remember for ever. He was relaxed, he looked younger and he had a smile on his face. She had rarely seen him smile, so that last smile stayed with her. "He was a good man, so he passed away calmy in his sleep, just like my husband..." she would say later.  
A week after the funeral was held and some things taken care of she returned to the villa with her grandaughter to pack her things.  
"So Mr Elio died granny?" the little one asked her. "Yes baby". "And were is he now? In heaven like grandpa?" she asked again. Carmella felt her eyes sting. "Yes my dear, exactly". "Were is heaven granny? What is heaven? Why can't we go?". The questions continued. Carmilla sighed. She wouldn't escape it. "You can go to heaven baby, just not yet. In many many years from now when you are old enough you will go to." "Is it in the sky? I have to fly?" Carmella smiled. "Others say heaven is in the sky, other say it' s on earth. I don't really know. What I heard once and I hold on to it, is that going to heaven is returning to a place and time in your life that you loved very much, a place or time that was when you were the happiest you have ever been and get to spent eternity there.." The little one was sceptical. "I like it granny. So grandpa and also Mr Elio are there? Each one in their own happy place?" Carmella wiped discretly a tear. "I'm sure they are honey..."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my (very) short story,my contribution to this fandom. I hope that you liked it, or at least that you didn't hate it. I wanted Elio and Oliver to be together after the time the book ends, I wanted to write a story about that, but others did it before me and much better than I ever could. So I wrote this story about the afterlife. I like the idea of love that beats death and goes on. Any Supernatural fans may recognise the description of Heaven. Thank you!


End file.
